I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: A Carlisle and Esme story. Esme goes to school at Forks High School and is in love with her boyfriend James. So what happens when an extremely handsome Carlisle Cullen shows up at school. Will love blossom between these two? Everyone is human!
1. Chapter 1

**I Probably Shouldn't Be This Way**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on slow poke!" I shouted to James, "We're going to be late for class!"

James Westford was my boyfriend and we were madly in love. He had longish brown hair, tanned skin, and when he smiled it made my heart flutter. His face was rugged and beautiful, with his high cheek bones and beautiful brown eyes. His eyes had always reminded me of my grandmother's. I think that was one of the reasons I found them so delightful.

"I'm coming Esme." He smiled, it lightly touched his eyes… and of course my heart sprang to life in my chest. I knew I was in love but I never really realized why my heart did that. It made me happy so I tried not to question it. But still I wondered.

We needed to run. I was NOT going to be late for my first day as a Junior at Forks High School. If I was my father would surely kill me.

He smiled, "I love you."

That cought me off guard; but none the less I replied, "I Love you too."

"That doesn't count for much. You love everything!" he joked.

"But I love you more than anything." I corrected.

James grinned, "And I you." He softly kissed me in the rare sunlight of this dreary little town. This boring little town that James and I would move away from when we I turned eight-teen. That would be in two years. For our relationship, I would leave the only place I have ever known and go to a new town and live with James forever. I knew I would be scared in that alien planet, until he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

As I was dragged from my thoughts, we walked into the office to collect our schedules. Having only two classes together we were unhappy. I would probably be in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Right when we were leaving the office a strange boy I had never seen before walked into the workplace. He was perhaps the most beautiful human I had ever seen, with his wavy blonde hair, handsome face, and blue eyes. He looked like an Abercrombie model.

The good-looking boy gave the lady at the front desk, Miss. Heart, a warm smiled. "Hello, I'm the new student." He smiled politely.

"Ah… Carlisle Cullen the preacher's son," she answered placing a schedule and a map of the complicated school in his hand.

Normally, if I met a man better looking than my James, I would think of him as snide. Don't get me wrong, I loved everybody, but most attractive men were one of three: perverted, self conceited, or unpleasant. Strangely enough, I didn't feel this emotion towards him.

To be honest, I felt a twinge of pity for Carlisle. Being the new kid, he was bound to get a lot of attention and his male model looks weren't going to help him at all.

"Esme," Mrs. Heart directed me, "What is your first class?"

I scrambled to look at my schedule before answering, "Mrs. Wills, Trig."

She smiled, "Mr. Cullen seems to have her to. Would you mind showing him the way?"

"Not at all, "I replied sadly realizing I would get no hallway time now.

Carlisle walked towards me with his hand extended, "Carlisle Adam Cullen."

I took his hand in mine. He had a firm grip. "Esme Lean Aryans."

"Nice to meet you Esme." He placed a chaste kiss on my hand. If James could have, I'm sure he would have growled.

I could feel the tension in the air as James and Carlisle sat on opposite sides of me in Trig. _This has got to be over soon!_I thought dramatically. The two males beside me kept exchanging sinister glances at each other. _Why can't we just cook up a big pot of love?_

"Can I borrow a pencil?" James asked sweetly. His voice didn't reflect his face. His face looked so strained as he stared at the other young man sitting to my left.

Handing him the pencil I smiled, "Of course."

"In conclusion, 'X' equals 'C' times 'B' times 6." Miss. Wills gave the answer to a very complex problem. Even I couldn't understand.

Carlisle raised his hand.

"Yes Carlisle, do you have a question?" the teachers asked. You could tell she was excited that a student understood enough to even ask a question.

"No, Actually I was going to point out that the true answer 'X' times 'C' times 'B' equals 6. So really you could only assume what 'X' equals." He corrected. It was then that I noticed the slight British accent he held. It was really quite attractive.

"That can't be right. I haven't gotten a problem wrong in all my seven years of teaching…" she mumbled to her self; but none the less checked her problem.

Carlisle nodded assure of himself.

Sadly, she corrected herself, "Until today. Congratulations Carlisle."

The blonde beside me smiled smugly. I myself resisted the urge to role my eyes at his complacency.

_Ring_

At first I thought the bell had saved me; due to my luck Carlisle caught me before I could get out the door.

"Who do you have next period?" he had a striking smile…

Once again shuffling through my bag for my agenda, "Mr. Cope." I was beginning to get tired of this gorgeous Cullen kid. When was around him I got this odd tingly feeling I just couldn't get rid of.

"Me too!" He seemed relieved though I wasn't at all flattered.

Being my polite self, "Would you like me to show you the way?" I offered.

"Thanks so much!" Once again I could sense the relief in his voice.

I nudged James, "You can go on; I need to show Carlisle to his next class."

As expected he sighed unhappily, "Alright I'll see you later." He seemed quite unsure about leaving me alone with Carlisle. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't leave him alone with a super-model gorgeous girl either.

"I love you." I prodded.

At this, he seemed satisfied, "I love you to." And with that he gracefully walked away.

"Let's go before we're late." I grinned at Carlisle.

He grinned back, "Okay."

While we were walking down the hallway, I tired to ignore the stares the girls were giving us. It wasn't working.

"What has you so tense?" Carlisle inquired.

"Do you not notice there bug eyes?" I must have sounded exasperated. They were like wild animals stalking a piece of meat!

He simply laughed. It sounded so musical, "You mean the stares that I seem to be getting from the entire female species of Forks High School?"

"Yes, you could put it that way Mr. Cocky." I said bitterly.

He sounded appalled, "I am not cocky I'm only used to it."

"Used to being eye candy for all the girls?" I laughed. Carlisle was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but he was definitely no better than anybody else. He didn't deserve to be fawned over.

I was happy that we had Mr. Cope. He was actually a very nice teacher. Teaching study hall, he got to be the laid back guy who spent most of the class in the teachers lounge. This had been the class I wanted with James. Instead I had Carlisle.

We walked into the class room and took seats right next to each other. Every girl in the class turned to stare at the Greek god that sat next to me. _Oh get over it you vultures! If you want to stare at some man candy go buy a magazine._

"Hi, I'm Stacey." Some giddy girl came up to speak to the "eye-candy". **(A/N: Heads up, this is Laurens mom! This is very… er… interesting. Maybe if a unicorn came out and trampled her… I would love that unicorn forever!!!!!!!! GO UNICORN THAT TRAMPLED LAURENS MOM THUS DESTROYING ANY CHANCE THAT LAUREN WILL EVER BE BORN! MUAHMUAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Okay, I'm done now, thanks for your time :D)**

"Carlisle," he said his name politely looking up at the girl. She was dazzled.

I really didn't like Stacey. She made fun of people for her own amusement and in my opinion that was below me. I was sure that Carlisle wouldn't sink so low but I had only known him for a limited amount of time.

"So, where are you from?" she twisted a strand of her hair with her finger. I'm sure it was supposed to look flirtatious. Just like me trying to ignore the girl's stares: It wasn't working.

"I moved here from England." He smiled at her friendliness. I had the extreme urge to rip her hair out. _Why do I even feel this way? This isn't you Esme. You're the loving caring… She better leave him alone!_

She was intoxicated by his good looks, a side affect of teens that can't get a grip on there hormones. I snickered.

"Hello?" Carlisle waved his model-like hand in front of her face. Still nothing.

I smirked, "Hey Stacey.

She looked at me questioningly, giving me a look that said "Hello, can you not see I'm busy here?!"

"Why don't you take a picture? I'm sure it would last longer."

The blonde bimbo blushed furiously. I swear that girl will have a child that would torment my childeren some day. _She will have blonde hair and fishy eyes just like her._I thought cruelly.

As she stormed away I heard the melodic voice speaking to me, "Jealous are we?"

I scoffed, "No, I simply couldn't stand the hormonious looks she was giving you! I could practically see her fishy eyes undressing you!"

He smiled, "Of course.

Trying to make conversation I decided to asked him a few questions.

"So, you lived in England. Forks must be a big change for you then." I guessed.

"Somewhat, I have lived in America before. 10 years of my life actually. Though I've never come across a place as… interesting as Forks, Washington."

"Well, it is one of a kind." I could hear the lie in my own voice. I had never been a good liar, quite the opposite actually.

He saw straight through my fib. "Why don't you like it here?"

I sighed, "It's not that I don't like it here. I just long for something more, you know? I want to live my life and that's impossible to do in this little town. I feel like a caged bird."

"I see," he chuckled, "nice analogy by the way.

"Why thank you."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until I came up with a series of random questions. I was going to have another conversation with him if it killed me.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he answered "what is yours?"

"I like all the colors but my favorite is lavender." I answered.

"Very original." He commented causing me to blush.

"Why thank you. De ja vue," I smiled. **(AN: Er… I don't know how to spell it. So if you do, will you please review me and tell me? Thanks.)**

"Favorite coin?" I interrogated.

He scoffed, "What kind of a question is that?!"

"Just answer it please."

"Umm… nickel."

I sounded like a young child, "Why?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose because it doesn't get enough recognition." _So, he's the kind of guy that thinks everything needs recognition?_

"Oh…" was all I could say.

**(AN: I'm sorry if the conversation seems really weird right here. I was so tired when I was writing this that I actually fell asleep on my clip board! I know, I'm just so smart that they should give me an award!)**

"What about your favorite coin?" he asked.

"Dime, and don't ask why because I really don't know. I just like it." He rolled his eyes.

Carlisle was definitely someone I could be friends with no matter how conceited he was when it came to trig. I trusted him so much but yet I only knew six things about him: His name was Carlisle Cullen, he as really good at trig, he used to live in England, his favorite color is blue, his favorite coin is a nickel, and I this really cool connection with him.

Carlisle Adam Cullen was defiantly the oddest guy I had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, I think I own James even if I don't really like him… he annoys me.**

I waited all day for seventh period to come around. I knew for a fact that we were playing baseball and I would get to be with James without Carlisle's interrupting us. I walked to my class happily. I could not wait to see him and his smile.

When I got there I was so excited that leapt into the arms of James. He twirled me around and it reminded me of a very clique movie. "Well you look extremely happy to see me," he smiled brightly.

I cocked an eyebrow, "I could say the same for you."

"Maybe you didn't realize, but I'm always happy to see you," He informed me. I simply laughed. He was so ridiculous sometimes.

Just as he said that the coach came out of his office, "Alright, today we will be playing baseball outside because it's sunny. Here are your teams. Team A: Newton, Westford, Mallory, Yorkie, Willson, Bates, Manner, Sneed, and Briggs. Team B: Webber, Aryan, Stanley, Crawley, Varner, Stevens, Cole, McGhee, and Hill.

I smiles, James and I would be against each other. He leaned over to give me a good luck kiss but I stepped away, "I'm sorry James but I don't kiss my competition." I stated seriously, so seriously that I almost believed it.

He pouted, "But I'm _really cute_ competition."

I rolled my eyes, "More like _really arrogant_ competition." With that I swiftly walked away, he watched after me, dumbfounded.

I went up to the person I was most comfortable with talking too, Samantha Hill, who was also conveniently talking to Sean Webber. They had been dating forever and I had doubled with them a couple of times so I would really consider Samantha a friend as well as Sean. "Hey guys," I smiled at them when I was about three yards away.** (A/N: If you have not caught on yet, these are Angela's parents. Hints the Webber part, sorry I like putting people's parents in here. But did Bella not say that the grandparents of the kids in Forks High School were in dippers together? Okay, carry on with your reading!)**

"Hey Esme," they greeted at the same time.

Samantha had long brown hair that reached mid-back and doe like eyes. She wasn't very tall and almost looked odd, standing next to Sean who was possibly the tallest guy in eleventh grade.

Sean had blonde hair and weird violet eyes. He was handsome, no more than James and definitely no more than Carlisle… I caught myself on that thought and quickly reconstructed it so that it had nothing to do with him.

"So, do you know who will be playing were?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

They almost laughed, but Samantha answered" Well, you will play short stop, as always. I guess I'll play second base. Sean will play first. Noah Crawly will most likely pitch **(A/N: Tyler's dad!)**. Jim Stanley will probably have third **(A/N: Jessica's dad!)** and Varner will pitch. **(A/N: its Edward and Bella's teacher Mr. Varner! Woot!)**. The rest will just go were they want.

"Excellent!" I almost cheered. Samantha and Sean laughed.

Oh… James's team was going down!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine and putting these disclaimers will never help make it mine either.**

Smiling, I took my position in short stop. I was possibly the only person that could cover all of the required area for shortstop which was everywhere from third to second base as well as two feet in front of the base line all the way to the grass. I enjoyed the challenge and the dry smell of the dirt on the practice field.

James stepped up to the plate. He and I were always the lead of batters. By the wink that he had given me, it was plain to see that he was busting one my way. Oh what a mistake that would be!

The pitcher, Vince Varner, wound up his arm and chucked it towards Zach Steven's, the hind catcher. There was no crack and I waited for Coach Tyson's call.

"Strike!" he yelled, getting into the spirit of the game a little too much.

I rolled my eyes. James always had to make a big deal out of his big hits. Well, not today. Yes, I was his oh so loving girlfriend but I also had a competitive streak that just wouldn't die. I didn't really care about losing the game, more about losing to James, Newton, and Mallory than anything.

Vince threw another ball as fast as he could and once again I heard the coach call, "Strike!"

I zoned out for a second, not really thinking about anything.

Just in time, I noticed that Vince was winding up again. I crouched, ready to spring in any given direction, depending on which way he directed his hit. I silently prayed to God that he wouldn't hit it just over my head.

The pitcher threw, yet another one of his infamous pitches and I got ready for it. _Here it comes…_ I braced myself for the distinct sound of the bat hitting the baseball. That would be my signal to go after the ball with all my might.

Of course, I did hear the sound that sounded weirdly similar to a whip and found myself switching to autopilot. I dove backwards and too my left, snatching the ball, not wasting any time to prop myself up on a knee and throw the ball to first base. The base was tagged by Sean and we now waited the coach's decision.

For once, I found coach's voice annoying when he called out, "Safe!" It was completely obvious that he was out, wasn't it? It had so clearly reached first on his last leap! I would just need to do something to change all of that.

I itched the left side of my face which signaled a new play that James just couldn't resist. It was a challenge, and just like me, James liked a challenge. I went back to my position and I noticed that Jim Stanley was smiling next to me. He knew this play, even if James didn't.

Sean threw the ball towards the pitcher but it was slightly higher than a normal throw, causing the pitcher to 'miss' it. I could see James out of the corner of my eye, falling for the bait so completely oblivious to what was about to happen. He thought that he was so… lucky.

Running as fast as I could towards my target, I imagined James doing the same, but I was too focused on the base and the ball. Jim picked up the ball and with all his strength, threw the ball my way. It practically burned a hole in my glove but I held on tight, vaguely aware of the extreme pain of my middle finger. As quickly as I could, I bent down and tagged James as he attempted to slide into the base.

His cleat met with what I now realized was an injured hand and I released a resisted a groan. The coach walked over to the scene of what I must say, was a great play. Clicking his tongue he pointed towards the two inches between James's foot and the base. Smiling in triumph at James I let my own personal victory sink in.

However, when I stood up, I realized that without the adrenalin rush and the distraction of a play, I could feel how badly my hand was hurt. The throbbing gave it away right away. With each beat of my heart, my hand pounded, only making the pain worsen.

"Uhg," I gusted out, removing my glove with a grunt.

"Are you alright?" James worried and the coach rushed over to look at my hand.

The older of the two men touched it gingerly, "Can you move it.

I tried but, let out a long hiss as I tried to constrict my hand with no avail.

"Take her to the nurse office, James." The coach ordered.

**(A/N: Okay, so I have not updated in a while. I'm sorry? I just didn't want to write while I had writers block totally and completely. Please forgive me?)**


	4. Chapter 4

I know you were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that this isn't one. I just wanted you to go to the following address to help out a girl who was diagnosed with cancer who doesn't have any medical insurance! Please go to this: .net/s/4483468/14/

While your at it, you can even read one of her amazing stories while your at it!


End file.
